


As you are beckoning me closer, closer

by shichan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, handjob, slight ooc for Makoto but there's a reason to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: He keeps a sound in his throat, doing his best to not break that almost unbelievable balance between them, as thin as the rope of a tightrope walker.Is he allowed to touch him?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mountaindews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountaindews/gifts).



> This is my first time writing IzuMako and all. I'm still not sure about a lot of things, but this was supposed to be a present so I just hope that Doro can enjoy it at least a little bit (⺣◡⺣)♡*  
> Some notes at the end, just to be spoiler-safe!

This is so, so wrong.    
Fingers touching him as light as feathers, fingertips brushing against the skin of his thighs and sending shivers along his spine. The fabric of his sleeve makes a little, almost unhearable sound that he can hear enough to open his eyes - and he sees it, the head of another person so close to his legs, giving a small, chaste kiss right there.   
He keeps a sound in his throat, doing his best to not break that almost unbelievable balance between them, as thin as the rope of a tightrope walker.    
Is he allowed to touch him? Can he reach that head, a lock of blond hair between his fingers just to make sure that he is real?    
«You are so beautiful, Izumi-san...»   
Izumi holds his breath, spreading his legs a bit, instinctively. He still can’t believe that Makoto is right there, in front of him - not afraid of him, his green eyes not full of discomfort but looking at him the same way one would look at something they desire.   
«Yuu-» his hands cover his mouth, a muffled moan echoing in the room while Makoto closes the distance between them and his hand touches, and touches, and touches until it’s on Izumi’s hip. Has he ever look at his beautiful Yuu-kun at such a short distance? He’s pretty sure to have looked at him in any possible way - through a camera, without being noticed, openly at a live performance, in a picture of an old magazine but Makoto has never been so close, not only physically but emotionally too.   
It makes his heart beat so fast that it’s embarrassing. God knows how much Ritsu would tease him if he only knew, if he could see them right now; but he can’t, there’s no one else there. Just him, and Makoto, and  _ seriously _ , is he just going to—   
«Izumi-san, do you want me to touch you? More than this?»   
This is so, so wrong. His Yuu-kun should not be like this - he would never, that much Izumi knows. His Yuu-kun is pure, someone who could blush just because of their closeness, because of the simplest kiss; and yet the person in front of him has a smile on his lips and a gentle expression while he lingers in that position, leaving to Izumi the choice.   
He should not kiss him, but he does. Because he’s weak, because the boy in front of him is so important to him and he waited and waited until now, and he’s so tired.    
Makoto’s lips are soft and warm, his hands are free to touch Izumi’s body anytime, wherever they want. Yet, he doesn’t expect to feel one of them going down until it reaches the edge of his pants and slips under them, meeting the underwear and going past it.    
This is awful, the most awful thing he could do to him - he shouldn’t let his precious Yuu-kun dirt his hands and his soul like this, he should not, not,  _ not— _   
«Izumi-san, you should part your lips a bit…? Or else, I won’t be able to...»  
What a sweet, embarrassed, shy voice Makoto has right now. It’s almost like Izumi can taste it on his tongue even before giving access to Makoto’s in his mouth, leaving behind chaste kisses that seem to be so unsatisfying. And it’s useless to lie to himself - he  _ loves _ to feel Makoto so close, his hands on him; he could never describe the happy feeling that makes his stomach twist while they share that kiss, Makoto’s tongue meeting his with a bit of hesitation but no disgust at all. He is  _ enjoying _ such an intimate thing with Izumi that it makes Izumi cry.   
Their breaths are mixed by now; Makoto hands are on his arousal, caressing him along its length and making him feel like he’s going crazy. He can barely focus on something that isn’t Makoto’s hand or mouth - Izumi is not sure when he has started to cling like that onto Makoto, his hands on Yuu-kun’s back, closing him in a possessive hug that shouldn’t be allowed.    
«Izumi-san»    
Yuu-kun’s voice is so sweet, so excited, so  _ exciting _ he knows he won’t last long like this.   
«Izumi-san»   
Every time he calls his name Izumi wonders how much he will suffer for allowing himself something like this - unspeakable, something he doesn’t deserve and yet he yearns so much for.   
« _ Izumi-san _ »   
How is he supposed to resist— does he really have to? It’s just his delusional dream, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Makoto can be considered ooc, but since this is just Izumi's fantasy I tried not to worry about it too much.  
> I still have a long way to go about their characterization, so feel free to point out any mistakes!


End file.
